


Revenge Is A Certain Type Of Bitter Sweet

by AllessaRen2198



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Death, F/M, I'm Not Ashamed, Implied Relationships, Minor Character Death, Sister!Reader, Upset sister, Violence, russian mob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-03-07 07:21:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13429722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllessaRen2198/pseuds/AllessaRen2198
Summary: When your first brother had died, you were devastated.When Piotr was murdered, you were pissed.When your family, the mob, was blown up, you were livid.And when your second brother died, you were ready.Fisk would know the pain, even if it killed you.





	Revenge Is A Certain Type Of Bitter Sweet

I smiled to myself as I watched Fisk squirm. He, Wesley, Madame Gao, their mysterious Japanese partner, and their loud mouth American accountant watched my every move. “You’re wondering why I am not dead, da? Well, Fisk,” I spit his name through clenched teeth “I survive to tell you I know what you did. To Tolya and Volodya. To Piotr. To the other Russians. MY FAMILY!” Fisk tenses and Wesley raises a gun. “Calm down, lapdog. I will not hurt you. I simply have something to show you. But first a reassurance.  _ I’m not going to kill you or anyone in this room. I’m going to do something much worse _ .” As I speak, Vanessa, Fisk’s new girlfriend is dragged into the room at gunpoint. 

 

“Hector and I find her at your house. This is pretty woman. You have done well.” She stiffens as I caress her face with my gun. Fisk growls. “Ah! You don’t want me to flinch.” He settles and glares me down. “Let her go.” I laugh, a broken sound. “Tell her first, what you did to my brother, Tolya.” “I don’t know what-” TELL HER!” I shriek as I cock the gun and shove it against her temple. He sighs. “Vanessa. The man who interrupted our date, you remember?”She nods, confused and looking scared now. 

 

“Well, after I, uh, got mad and well-” “This man you claim to love, Vanessa, took hi scar door and slammed it over, and over, and over onto my brother’s face. Until he had no head left. We got a body, bloody, beaten, dead. And then he lied to us. Said man in black mask was responsible.” She looks at Fisk. “You killed a man because he interrupted our date?” He looks down and she laughs. “Darling. You didn’t have to do that.” I simmer with fury. 

“Now, Volodya is dead, because you cut him loose. You killed them. My brothers, my love, my family. And you will pay.” He frowns at my wicked smile. Just then a shot hits my lower stomach. Wesley had snuck around while I was distracted. As soon as I feel the hit I pull the trigger, and the woman’s brains fly everywhere. Fisk lets out a roar. I simply laugh _. “How does it feel, Fisk, to lose the thing you loved the most?” _


End file.
